Kill Love
by aleks-neko
Summary: Любовь не убьешь


**Название:**Kill Love

**Авторы:** **Littayuki**, **aleks-neko**

**Бета:** Phaeton

**Пейринг:** Канда/Тикки

**Рейтинг:**PG-13

**Жанр:**драма, songfic

**Состояние:**завершен

**Размер:**мини

**Дисклеймер:** все права принадлежат Хосино Кацуре

**Размещение:**только с нашего согласия.

**Предупреждения:**ООС, АУ, постканон.

**Саммари:**Любовь не убьешь.

**От автора Aleks-Neko:** Бессонная ночь+ Агата Кристи вылилось в это крышесносносное мини.

**От автора Littayuki:** писалось под незабываемые аккорды Агаты Кристи «Пуля».

Война разбила наш мир на два лагеря, разделив добро и зло, тьму и свет. Игры, созданные людьми, заставили всех выбрать лишь одну сторону: именуемых экзорцистами апостолов, действующих от имени самого Бога, либо Ноев, которых стали считать врагами человечества.

Но кому интересно знать, что Нои – те же самые люди, только наделенные необычными способностями? Ватикан видит в них лишь врагов, которых надо уничтожить, чтобы самим не быть стертыми с лица земли.

А так ли это на самом деле? Ведь Нои тоже умеют любить, понимать, жалеть, чувствовать боль и радость, счастье и грусть, печаль и горе… Но разве это кого-то заботит? Кто желал этой войны? Может быть, это все прихоти тех, кому скучно в ватиканских кельях?

А пока свистят пули, льется кровь, раздаются стоны самой души, которую раздирает немощь и плен механического оружия, гибнут пешки…

И ты… Скрестив свою катану с моими тизами, с ненавистью смотришь в мои глаза, пытаясь убить взглядом. Знаешь, меня непросто уничтожить, а тем более так. Кожей ощущаю твое дыхание, и сам дышу в унисон с тобой. Кажется, что наши сердца стучат в одном ритме. Скажи, ты тоже слышишь, чувствуешь этот ритм? Твое лицо перекошено, а в глазах ничего, кроме пустоты и безотчетной жажды убийства. Этот взгляд уничтожает, отравляет меня. Нет, ты не можешь так просто забыть меня, стереть из памяти все, что было между нами! Не молчи! Ты издаешь звериный рык, отталкивая меня и снова нападая с неистовой силой.

Это бесполезно. Твой мир, мой мир, а господство над ним – приз. Мы можем до конца века вот так бороться друг с другом, но… В этой войне нет победителей, проигрывают обе стороны…

В твоих глазах горит огонь, но ради кого? Огонь, который был мне так важен тогда… Ты же помнишь? Посмотри же на меня! Не думай, что ты сможешь так легко обмануть своей холодностью и чертовым спокойствием. Дьявол бы побрал тебя, Юу! Ты – зверь, равный мне. Что и кому мы хотим доказать?

_На точке двух миров_

_Стояли мы в огне…_

Ты всех победил! Ты перебил всех акум, которых я приволок только ради того, чтобы дать тебе возможность поразвлечься с этими тупыми марионетками Графа. И что? Юу, ты всех уничтожил, неужели тебе этого мало? Ответь.

А пряди, подчиняясь ветру, как нарочно касаются моих щек, и ощущая их, я мысленно переношусь в то время, когда мог с восхищением прикасаться к ним, пропускать сквозь пальцы, восхищаться твоей красотой… Чувства переполняют меня, сдавливают легкие… Неужели ты не испытываешь то же самое, что и я. Юу?

_Пылали облака…_

Закат горит кровавым пламенем, а битва не кончается. Все вокруг пылает огнем, даже облака на небе светятся багровым цветом. Удушливый дым, костры, крики, стоны.

Ненависть в глазах, ненависть в сердцах – вот и весь приз. Но я не хочу так! Юу, ты знаешь, что я готов принять свое поражение, только чтобы не видеть этот холодный блеск стали в твоих глазах. Неужели все это ничего не значило для тебя? Разве ты не понял, что я…

«Прощай…» - ты ветром прошелестел, уходя с тем, кого так долго искал. И ушел.

Ушел, так и не закончив битву со мной, чертов ты сукин сын! Только забери с собой эту боль, эти чувства…

Эй, не отбирай мое пойло, девочка. Разве ты знаешь о том, что происходит со мной?

_И ты сказала:_

_Давай убьем любовь…_

Роад, милая Роад, ненавижу тебя за это ненужное сочувствие. Кто тебя просил помогать мне советом? Разве ты не понимаешь, что теперь уже все равно! Я хочу убивать и воскрешать, хочу разрушать и созидать, хочу любить и ненавидеть… Не тебя, не семью, его... Уйди с глаз, дай напиться, отравиться этим чувством, таким новым, таким жестоким…

_Не привыкай ко мне, -_

Бутылка начала говорить? Я аж поперхнулся той отравой, на которую перешел. Неужели допился до галлюцинаций? «Ной Удовольствия. Ха, ты даже нажраться, как надо, не можешь», - именно эту фразу ты сказал тогда. И как это надо было понимать? Как ты вообще посмел мне это сказать?

О, Юу, ты достойный соперник, с тобой интересно не просто драться, но и наблюдать за каждым твоим движением. Да, я следил за тобой, и мне не стыдно сейчас тебе в этом сознаваться, хотя передо мной стоишь не ты, а бутылка с какой-то крепкой дрянью. Может, прежде я никогда не позволял себе этого, но сейчас мне не хочется держать себя в руках, я хочу выпустить чувства на волю... Да, я аристократ, маркиз, да что там – я Ной. Все это ничего не значит, ведь никто не вернет мне тех чувств, когда я был рядом с тобой. А теперь… А теперь я тебя ненавижу. Да, я ненавижу тебя, чертов палач моего спокойствия.

_Давай убьем, _

Я слышу знакомый голос рядом с собой. Черт, все в как будто в тумане…. Шерил, братик, а ты откуда тут? Обеспокоен моим состоянием? Право, не стоит. Эту отраву я буду еще пить долго. Лепечу? Так не слушай меня. Убить говоришь? Кого? Его? Не поможет. Ну уничтожишь ты его, и что? А воспоминания ты не сотрешь... Не позволю.

_Пока ее не стало…_

А ее никогда и не было. Шерил, прошу тебя, уйди, мне и так тошно. Разве может любовь быть такой жестокой? А может, это была не она? Да оставьте меня все в покое! Дайте мне побыть одному, мне это нужно. А реальность давно превратилась в дым, и уже все равно где я, с кем я…

Просто все так сжалось в одну точку, где-то тут, да-да, братик, возле него самого, возле моего сердца… Только ты, Юу, все так же преследуешь меня, где бы я ни был…

_Ты лучше, _

_ты круче_

Ты такой милый здесь, в моих грезах. Интересно, почему я на тебя так повелся? Твои полные ярости глаза? В какое восхищение ты меня приводил, когда танцевал на равных со смертью, когда твоя катана пела ей гимны сражений. Четкость каждого движения поразительна. Бесстрашие и холодность в глазах. Даже Шерил позавидовал бы твоей выдержке. Раз сама смерть преклонилась перед тобой, то и мне можно? Еще чуть-чуть, и я сам буду у твоих ног…

_Ты сможешь, _

_я в курсе_

Ты можешь многое, но меня тебе не сломить, не победить. Думаешь, это так просто? Я и сам в этом сомневаюсь, хотя, учитывая то, в каком я сейчас положении и чем занимаюсь… Самому противно. Искать в бутылке успокоение – это так... глупо? Все расплывается перед глазами… В пьяном угаре сижу тут, разговариваю с тобой, мой фантом? Ха-ха-ха… и в кого я превращаюсь, а?

_Давай убьем любовь…_

Она ведь ни к чему? «Любовь не нужна Ною», - твержу, пытаясь убедить себя в этом… А перед глазами стоит твое равнодушное лицо и твоя усмешка. Да, я заметил ее, когда ты отвернулся, уходя в кровавый закат. Что ж ты делаешь, Канда? Что-то в мире исчезло для меня в тот миг, когда ты ушел. Господи, какими еще силами ты владеешь, экзорцист хренов?

_Я должен стать сильней_

«Сильней?» - думал я, уходя от тебя… навсегда? Если больно – значит, еще существуешь, если кричишь - значит, живешь. Я должен продолжать жить дальше. Ведь выжил же после меча малыша… Выжил и даже вернул свои способности. Я Ной, и значит просто снова стану сильнее.

_На точке двух миров…_

На грани реальности и бреда понимаю, что это всего лишь слова, которыми я пытаюсь утешить себя. Но не все так просто, верно? Как же плохо… А я мучаюсь от невозможности чувствовать и прикасаться к тебе. Простыми воспоминаниями уничтожаешь меня, разрушаешь мое сознание. Дикое пламя заставляет меня гореть каждый раз, когда я выдыхаю твое имя

_Реальный воин_

Настоящий, истинный воин, мастер своего дела. Ты всегда все делаешь так, как тебе хочется, не считаясь с чужим мнением. Ты подчиняешь себе мир, ты подчиняешь себе время. Да что там говорить, ты хозяин своей жизни. Ты так целеустремленно идешь к намеченной цели, сметая на пути все преграды, уничтожая все, что идет наперекор тебе, достигаешь намеченного с такой легкостью, что некоторые начинают опасаться, а настоящий ли ты, или…

Да, я в курсе твоего прошлого, Юу. Мудрость, ты же знаешь, не умел никогда держать язык за зубами. От этого восхищение тобой только возросло. Ты оказался куда более интересным чем казалось поначалу. Добиться тебя было сложно… Но вот последствия….

_Я должен быть один_

Ною никогда не быть рядом с экзорцистом, как и экзорцист не сможет быть рядом с Ноем – ты ведь знал это с самого начала, да? Тьма никогда не сможет смешаться со светом. Ха, но… Но такого, как ты, мне больше не найти. Это было так глупо…

Привязаться к тебе, холодному, расчетливому сукиному сыну…

_Я должен бить больней_

Да, я придумал, как отомстить тебе. Отплачу тебе той же монетой, что и ты мне. Думал, что от меня так просто избавиться? Я уничтожу всех, кто был тебе дорог, хотя я сомневаюсь, что ты к кому-то вообще испытывал чувства. Даже со мной ты не раскрывался полностью, но я из кожи вон лез, чтоб познать тебя всего, Канда. Ты блестящий стратег: ты даже меня смог обвести вокруг пальца, продемонстрировав свое полное безразличие, заставив почувствовать себя жалкой игрушкой. Ну что ж, ты добился своего. Использовал меня только для того, чтоб утолить свои низменные потребности, потому что никого другого не желал так сильно как меня. Сознайся же в этом, черт бы тебя побрал! Не молчи! Я помню, какими глазами ты смотрел на меня, когда я прикасался к тебе. Помню каждый твой вздох, каждый твой стон, даже то, как твое тело дрожало в моих объятиях. Хочу прогнать это наваждение, преследующее меня. Нет, так дальше продолжаться не может.

_Давай убьем любовь_

_Свободой воли_

Я сотру все воспоминания о тебе. Сам. Никому не позволю управлять мной: ни тебе, ни воспоминаниям! Я отравлю каждую минуту твоего существования, Канда, я сотру с лица земли твой Муген, и мне плевать какая там иллюзия убьет меня. Лучше умереть, чем вот так мучиться тобой, нашим прошлым. Если ты считаешь, все, что было, – случайность, то я – нет. И никогда не буду так считать …

Вряд ли это мне принесет облегчение. Но попытка не пытка. Я нашел новую цель - тебя, и она зовет меня, манит, как дорогой портвейн, к которому я пристрастился…  
>И вот, ты стоишь передо мной, такой же холодный и недоступный, как и всегда. Звериный оскал, от которого у меня мурашки по коже пробегают, взгляд прожигает насквозь. Ненависть полыхает в глазах. Ослепленный злостью и жаждой мести не заметил я, как что-то промелькнуло в твоем взгляде, полном презрения и отчужденности, то, за что я готов был предать всех и вся. Мне нет до этого дела. Я горю жаждой уничтожить тебя. А ты… А ты смеешься смерти в лицо, ты всегда так делаешь. Но не стоит недооценивать меня. Ты сейчас узнаешь всю силу уничтоженных тобою же чувств, ты испытаешь все, что переживал я, когда ты, чертов экзорцист, отвернулся от меня.<p>

_Ты лучше, _

_ты круче_

Плавиться под поцелуями, растворяться в объятиях, чувствовать руки друг на друге, жадные, исследующие, пробуждающие с таким трудом забытые чувства. Снова забыть прошлое, жить только настоящим здесь и сейчас. Ты самое лучшее, самое настоящее, что происходит со мной. Я подчиняюсь тебе, забыв о мести, ненависти и злобе. Я снова с тобой, рядом. Слышу биение твоего сердца, бьющегося в унисон с моим.

Чувствую тебя, прикасаюсь к тебе, выпускаю на волю шелк твоих волос, любуюсь твоей холодной красотой, касаюсь губами прядей. Жар страсти заставляет кипеть кровь, поддаюсь неистовости твоих губ, кусаю их, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови, твоей крови. Слышу то ли рык, то ли стон, но не твой, а свой собственный, прижимаюсь ближе, осознавая, что я снова попал в ту же самую ловушку, в которой оказался некогда. Ах, ты же сволочь, Юу, но какая сладкая сволочь….

_Ты сможешь, _

_я в курсе_

Шелк твоего тела, вино твоих губ – вот и все, что мне нужно от тебя, экзорцист… Потому что всем остальным, что мне так необходимо, я уже владею… И не отрицай своих чувств – твои поступки всегда будут красноречивее всех твоих слов, холодных, жестоких, но таких многозначительных…


End file.
